The present invention relates to a reflecting mirror in which a protective layer having corrosion resistance is formed on a reflecting silver layer.
In a conventional reflecting mirror a reflecting silver layer is formed on a glass base body and a protective layer consisting of copper is formed on said reflecting layer, wherein a coated layer is formed on said protective layer.
However, such reflecting mirror can not endure a long period of use either in a place of high temperature and high humidity or at a place of coldness. The reason therefor is that a protection afforded by copper does not sufficiently perform its role. For example, when a conventional reflecting mirror is subjected to an endurance test under an environment of a temperature of 60.degree. C and a humidity of 95 percent, or when it is subjected to an endurance test of such temperature-humidity cycle as having one cycle of 2 hours with a temperature of 60.degree. C and a humidity of 70 percent and 2 hours with -30.degree. C, such damages will take place as corrosion, etc. on a reflecting silver layer. In this case, the copper foil in the protective layer is also affected without fail. In other words when the copper in the protective layer is affected, a metal reflecting layer is also damaged.